In the field of underwater transportation of oil and the like, by means of pipelines, coupling elements between adjacent sections of pipe are required wherein not only a fluid-tight joint between the sections of pipe must be provided but such coupling elements must be capable of being easily repaired inasmuch as such repairs must be done underwater by specialized personnel.
I am aware that couplers exist in the prior art which are of an efficient design insofar as providing a fluid-tight coupling is concerned but these couplings require considerable time and effort on the part of the diver technician who installs such couplings because of the arrangement of the components of said coupling and its final assembly and adjustment.
In addition, because these couplings, due to their design are not detachable and therefor, once applied, cannot be reused under any circumstances, the cost of an underwater installation and maintenance with this type of coupling is considerably increased.